1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating type magnetic head and more particularly, to a floating type composite magnetic head which is used for data recording/reproduction of computer hard discs.
2. Discussion of the Background
The prior art floating composite head of this type5 comprises two to three rail like projections on a surface of a slider facing a disc in order to float the head with respect to the magnetic disc at the time of recording/reproduction, a recess in the form of a letter U at the tip end of said slider in a manner to penetrate through the sides, and a core groove formed on an end of the slider in a manner to intersect said recess so that a head core is inserted into said core groove straddling over said recess, and then a wire is wound about the core side via said recess.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view to show a prior art composite head for computers which comprises a rectangular block-like slider 1 extending in the running direction of the magnetic disc, two to three raised rails 2, 3 provided on the slider surface facing the disc, and a recess 4 formed at the tip end of the slider 1 in the longitudinal direction extending through the sides of the slider. A groove 8 is formed along the running direction of the disc at the tip end of the slider 1 in one of the rails 2. A head core 5 is inserted into the groove, and an interstice between the groove 8 and the core 5 is filled with fused glass. In the figure the numeral 7 denotes the magnetic gap of the head core 5 exposed on the rail surface of the slider 1. The head core 5 is embedded in the groove 8 in a manner that one core side 6 straddles over said U-shaped recess 4, and after the surrounding space thereof is filled with fused glass for fixing the same, wire 9 is wound around the core side 6 through the recess 4.
The prior art composite head mentioned above is defective in that as the head core is fixed in the groove of the slider with fused glass or the like, wiring should wait until the core is fixed with the slider, requiring cumbersome procedures in manufacture. Especially, when the slider is of a small size, the recess at an end thereof through which a wire should be inserted is very narrow, making the wiring operation extremely difficult and sometimes causing accidental damages to the surrounding walls of the recess or sides of the core. The wiring operation posed a bottleneck for higher yield and mass production in the prior art.
Moreover, as the core groove at an end of the slider of the conventional composite head is positioned substantially at the center of the width of a raised rail, the position of the magnetic gap is inevitably at the center of the width of the rail or in other words, at a position considerably inward from the outermost side of the rail, thereby wasting recording area of the magnetic disc close to the center and outer periphery thereof.